Yakusoku wa Iranai
by Na-chan1
Summary: Ten years post series. After years of separation, Aya returns to Rei. AyaxRei, obviously. Complete.
1. Longer than expected

**_"Yakusoku wa Iranai"_**

by: Na-chan

Na says: Another AyaxRei fic by moi. Hehe, I couldn't help myself. Set roughly ten years after their initial age in the show (16…is that accurate?). My title's not the most original though…O_o. It has no connection whatsoever with the song. 

Na disclaims: Super Gals and its characters belong to their respective owners.

~~~

The coffee shop was bustling at this hour, but he had been in a hurry, and had chosen hastily. More importantly, he was positive that she knew this place. 

The sweet sound of chimes and tendrils of black upon black announced the arrival of one Hoshino Aya. Her long ebony tresses hung unbound and flowing freely, a smile gracing her pale features. The small and lithe figure of hers had remained; yet under the petite form lay a strength that he held in high regard. 

"Aya-san," He greeted, thoroughly pleased that she had not declined his invitation. This encounter had been put on hold for so long. 

"Yuuya-kun. Konnichiwa."

**Chapter 1: Longer than Expected**

It was perfect, just as she had remembered. Time seemed to have stood at a standstill here–everything was exactly as she had seen it last. The wooden tables were still intact, but they still needed that paint job, she was overjoyed to note. He was not seated at the counter, but the nostalgia was there, and she found herself reveling in it. For the moment. 

"It's good to see you again, Yuuya-kun," She said, taking a sip from her latte`.   It was good, but it would not keep her up until four in the morning. She contemplated on ordering a stronger one, but decided against it. 

"Yes," He replied, satisfied with his own cup of black coffee. "It's been six years. " and as an afterthought, "how have you been?" The question rolled out of his tongue with ease, as if practiced. 

"I've been better," She joked, but somehow, it was true. There were several lives to be saved, bills to be paid, and appointments to be attended to. She had known there would be consequences of her coming, but she had ignored them all. Yuuya was an old friend, and she valued her friends.

"Aa. That explains the bags under your eyes."

Aya suppressed a giggle, which was unlike her. He had always known her to show her happiness openly. It surprised him to find she had changed more than the others. Maybe there was more to her than met the eye. Six years was a long time.

"The concealer didn't work that well then. I should stop buying from Chanel." She was joking again. 

Yuuya was not known to be serious. "I didn't say it didn't, Aya-san. You…you looked tired," He was being completely honest, and she was very grateful. She needed that. 

"I am," she admitted, albeit reluctantly. "But this is what I wanted. It's my dream." It's **their **dream too, she almost added.

He understood that tone. It was one he heard himself use so many times. It was the tone of a person who had realized that he was an adult, and not a child anymore. An adult struggling to live up to his old ideals and simultaneously adhere to the rules of the grown-ups. It was regret more than anything else.

"You could always find another job." He wasn't well versed in the pains of a doctor, but he knew that it was a vital position in this dangerous society. 

Creases appeared on her forehead, and she sighed. "I've been readying myself for this career for ages. I can't back down.  I don't want to waste this opportunity." She downed the contents of her plastic cup in one go, and began another topic. Hopefully, a lighter one.

"Enough about me. You're quite famous, you know. Business surely is booming." Teasing. She hadn't been this playful in a long time. 

He shook his head, a bit embarrassed. "It was mostly Mami's funds. Without her help, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere." A strange look passed his pleasant features and Aya felt a smile tug at her lips. The ring on her companion's finger did not make it easier. She had been away for that long?

"So, how's is she?"

The man jerked up from his seat, obviously inattentive. "Who, Mami? She's doing fine. A little bit rounder on the hips maybe, but fine." He eyed his friend with barely concealed amusement. Aya was the picture of shocked dignity. 

"Yuuya-kun! You aren't supposed to mention things like that. Mami-san would be furious!" She reprimanded, trying to regain her composure. Yuuya just laughed it off.

"She's pregnant. There's no reason for her to hide it." Now this certainly was news. The female managed a raised eyebrow, which prodded him to further expound. 

He blushed crimson, and hoped his explanation would suffice. "We only knew last week. The baby's been along for two months already." This startling discovery made Aya elated. She beamed at him and took his large hands into her small ones.

"Congratulations, Yuuya-kun. I'm so happy for you."

"Arigato." He was practically glowing. She couldn't help but squeeze his hands. It had been the first time she had seen him this overjoyed, and she felt honored to be able to share in his delight.

"Now that you know…will you be our pediatrician, Hoshino-sensei?"

"I'd love to."

~~~

A half-eaten sandwich lay on his desk, waiting patiently for its consumer to devour it completely. But Otohata Rei was not hungry. Not anymore. Not after his client had called and told him that he had been arrested AGAIN. Rei was not pleased with this development. At this rate, the case would go down the drain. Nijutaka would surely have his head for this. And speaking of the devil, there he was.

A veteran lawyer in his own right, Nijutaka Keiji stood at a meager five feet and four inches. His voice, however, made up for his lack in height. "Otohata, Kunio's been taken into custody. And why the hell is that?" 

"Hello to you too," Rei replied so monotonously that Nijutaka had to ignore the sarcasm. Said man was already pissed off as it was. 

"You're losing this case even before it's put on trial!"

The younger man shrugged, almost disinterested. This speech was too customary to be worth hearing. So Rei kept quiet, and took bite into his forgotten sandwich. Surely, it was more appealing than a lecture. 

"…and another thing, Otohata. You're off this case. We're assigning it to someone with more experience and dedication."

Rei's ears caught that, despite his show of apathy. He was slightly bothered that the sermon had been brief. It had always lasted longer. Yet his face remained as passive as ever, if not cooler. This was not the time for emotions.

"Go ahead." And that was how Otohata Rei found himself jobless and standing outside his bestfriend's house. Yuuya's house. 

A maid opened the door, but not before the security system identified Rei. It had done a quick scan of him, and then checked the database for a match all in the span of a minute.  He had passed, apparently, for the front door of the Asuo household swung open, to reveal a semi-surprised Mami.

"You're early," She commented dryly, as she embraced him. He stiffened at the contact, but that was expected. "Yuuya's on his way," she added, and released him.

"Aa," was the only reaction she got.

~~~

"Dinner? Are you sure I won't be intruding on anything?" The scene from this afternoon was replaying itself in her head, up until Yuuya's proposal of supper. He had said no, it was perfectly all right with him, and she had asked about his wife. 

"She'll understand," But in truth, it had been Mami who suggested he invite Aya over. It was the annual old gang's get-together night, and as far as she checked, Hoshino Aya was still a part of the group, although unconsciously. Yuuya had simply been the middleman.

Aya hadn't declined, but she had come quite hesitantly. It wasn't because she didn't want to see all of them again; it was because she was ashamed to face them after all these years. She had, simply put, abandoned them.

The Asuo abode was located in the suburbs of the city. She wasn't familiar with that sector, but Yuuya was kind enough to give her directions, and his phone number. Hence, she had hailed a cab, gave the proper information, and ended up in front of a modest Victorian-styled house. However, she learned that its looks were very deceiving.

Almost camouflaged among the lush foliage except for its telltale lenses, appeared to be several security cameras. Aya blinked at the find, and suddenly came to the conclusion that most of them were aimed at her. 

Slightly unnerved by the eyes that may be watching, she rang the doorbell. It took only a minute before it was answered, after which she felt a tingling sensation leave her. She dismissed it, blaming it on the cameras. They never ceased to make her nervous. 

To her surprise (and slight disappointment), it was Yuuya who ushered inside. She chided herself silently, quashing the small hope that it may have been someone else. After all, that person had been on her mind ever since Yuuya mentioned that the whole posse would be there. 

"Aya-san? Are you all right?" Aya was touched by the blonde's concern for her, despite her obvious shortcomings. Him caring had been the main reason she had accepted his invitations on both occasions. 

"Daijoubu desu ka," It was a reassurance not directed at him, but mostly at her. He seemed to find it adequate enough to stay his doubts for he smiled warmly, and led her into the living room where four people were seated. They turned to the new arrival.

It was impossible to not recognize them immediately. The cornflower-haired woman on the single armchair facing the door was clearly the hostess, formerly known as Honda Mami. The sofa, on the other hand, was occupied by a grinning Kotobuki Ran, and an equally jovial Kuroi Tatsukichi. Both seemed to look as young as ever, and Aya felt a twinge of jealousy at their exuberance. She then focused her attention on the other armchair, which had its back against the entrance, and saw that a very pregnant Miyu occupied it. The other couch was empty.

"Aya!!!!" A blur of vermilion swept past Yuuya in a flash. He sweat-dropped along with the other occupants of the room. Aya felt the bear hug even before she caught a glimpse of Ran's impish face. The gal had matured physically, but she seemed to be the same person Aya had left behind. When Ran had released her, Aya was nearly blue. After Ran's sudden display of affection came Miyu, who had to be helped by Tatsukichi to stand up. 

"Aya," Miyu began, before Aya engulfed her into a loose embrace. That was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Miyu returned the gesture, and Aya could not help but smile. She owed Miyu the most, for being absent when the woman gave birth–she was not shocked when Yuuya mentioned that Miyu was on her fifth child. 

Mami coughed, and Aya broke away from the hug. Said hostess was trying to smother the inevitable smile that was fighting its way into her lips. Aya gave her a squeeze too. Tatsukichi also received the same treatment from the dark-haired individual. He, in turn, had patted her head like a cat. She didn't object. She was too happy.

"Well, dinner's served…shall we eat?" Yuuya took it upon himself to interrupt the tender moment. And the interruption did not end there. Another person stepped out from behind of him, rekindling that feeling Aya had tried hard to crush earlier. She recovered quickly.

"Konban wa Otohata-san."

"Konban wa Hoshino-san."

Pleasantries between friends.

**It had certainly been too long.**

_Tbc_

Na says: I started writing this out of sheer boredom. Gomen ne if you found it confusing. _Kung may problema, sabihin niyo na lang sa review ha_? REVIEW! XD


	2. Staying the same

Na says: I updated early! Whohoo. A record for me.

Na disclaims: I don't own any anime`…yet. Hehehe. 

**Chapter 2: Staying the same**

She had missed them so much. They were her friends, and they would always be. She had forgotten that important detail. The countless hours she had spent studying had been for what? A career that she had not even desired to pursue. And along the way she had returned to her old self, the timid and weak-willed Aya that the gang had tried so hard to change. 

Her parents had wanted her to become a doctor. She had conceded, after several guilt trips. But Aya had promised to herself that she wouldn't be swayed by anyone else. She would get that degree and be free from the restraints that had her bound. However, as some tales go, that goal was left unfulfilled. Aya had become a physician, but during the years she was in college, she had lost contact with her high school friends.  

It had begun slowly. The cancelled outings, missed phone calls and excuses all started to pile up one by one. She was busy, there was a final coming up, she had to study…the list went on. Eventually, Aya had stopped calling them, but the other gals still tried best to keep in touch. Their communication had been severed completely when the overly studious girl had left to go abroad. They were twenty then.

And now she had returned to her native land. At twenty-six, Hoshino Aya began her practice in medicine. She was still a Japanese citizen, despite her prolonged trip to the States. It had been five months since her homecoming, but it was only now that she had realized her mistake. Remorse was certainly one of the worst things a person can experience.

She had followed others blindly for the longest time, and practically lost the only people who liked her for herself. That was exceedingly foolish of her. But she hoped to make amends. To everyone. 

~~~

The steaming rice tasted wonderful. It had been a while since Aya had eaten something this edible. Hospital food had paled in comparison. Her attention, though somewhat distracted, was momentarily diverted from the white grains in her mouth to the issue being discussed at the table. It was about some band that she didn't quite recognize. 

"Isn't that the group that sang Agehachou? I love that song." Ran grinned mischievously from behind her wine glass. She had mellowed down somewhat, but her hyper-activeness was still present in some ways. She had to be energetic for catching violators was taxing. Yes, she had become a policewoman, and she had chosen it on her own accord. Her parents had had a field day.

Beside Ran sat Tatsukichi, who was busy munching down the last of the roast beef on his plate. He too had matured, but still carried the signature monkey traits. He had stopped running away from his responsibilities and had taken over the business, management-wise. Naoki was the appointed head chef. 

"I think that was Porno Graffiti, Ran." Miyu corrected from across the table, smiling benignly. She was still beautiful, despite her many pregnancies. Locks of yellow-gold cascaded over her shoulders and the red at the tips where gone. "Tacky and Tsubasa sang 'One day, one dream'. You know, from Inu-yasha?" Questioning looks were aimed at her, and she answered, "I was bored. Reki was watching."

"Aa." Everyone seemed to understand that. Reki was the oldest of Miyu's children. The younger three were triplets. 

"Trust Kotobuki not to know the difference." Mami scoffed from her seat. The heiress gave Yuuya a smile. "Anata, I have no idea what you saw in her." There was no jealousy or malice in her eyes, only plain teasing. Aya let out a breath she had been holding unconsciously.

Yuuya, despite years of growing up, still looked nervous when besieged with topics such as these. "I—ah...you know you're my number one, **koishii**." He finished with relish. Marriage seemed to have taught him tact. The response was favorable, and Mami gave him a peck on the cheek, which earned whistles from Ran and Tatsukichi. The other table occupants smiled, or in Rei's case, smirked. For Otohata Rei did not smile.

This was not the first time Aya had seen Rei since her return. He had been in the hospital she was working in two weeks ago. It had only been a glimpse, but it had been enough to render her immobile for a second. After regaining her wits and overcoming her initial shyness, she had sought him out, slightly curious and worried. She had found him in the recreational area.

Aya had coughed to gain his attention. It had seemed the better than tapping him on the shoulder. He had turned abruptly, and the startled expression on his face was unmistakable.

"Hoshino-san." The use of her surname and the –san had given her quite a shock, but she had recovered enough to reply.

"Hello, Otohata-san. It's been a while."

"Aa." He would always have that love for monosyllabic answers. Aya had missed those replies, but she would never admit it to him. He hadn't changed much in physical appearance and was still as handsome, if not more. Her schoolgirl crush on him had surfaced again, and she had hidden the blush behind a curtain of her ebony hair. She was not immune to his "charm". 

"You're back," Rei had said bluntly, but Aya had heard the disbelief in his voice. 

"I am," She had reaffirmed his statement, hoping to make the air around them less tense. Deafening silence soon followed, accompanied by the crickets in the trees. She had remembered telling herself that she shouldn't have looked for him. The situation couldn't have been any worse.

Meeting your ex-boyfriend after years of separation. Tough. It hadn't helped that Aya still harbored feelings for him. However, it didn't change the fact that she had been the one who had given up on him. 

Her heart had suddenly begun beating erratically. She had to get away. Now. "I—I'm sorry," She had managed pathetically, before bowing politely to him. And almost as pathetically, "I have to go back to work." He had nodded in understanding. As she had walked back to the main building, a small voice in her head had whispered that he hadn't understood at all; for she hadn't been apologizing for her sudden leave. It was something else entirely.

~~~

It was time to leave, as the guests began filing out of the room. Ran and Tatsukichi had left an hour earlier, Tatsukichi carrying a half-drunk Ran. Apparently, wine had more alcohol than beer. The other people left in the room were Miyu, Mami, Yuuya, Rei and Aya. The sound of a car horn honking signaled that Yamato was here to pick up Miyu. Yuuya escorted her to the door. That left the three.  

"How are you going home, Aya-san?" Mami queried, trying to make conversation. She had certainly realized that the other woman was anxious to get home. Why, she could not fathom.

"Aa…I was going to ask Yuuya-kun for directions to the nearest bus stop."

"You're taking a bus at this hour?" Mami didn't like the sound of that. "That's not a very good idea." It was dangerous for a lady to be wandering around at this time of the night. She was sure Yuuya would have none of this too. So she offered to let Aya stay in the guest bedroom. Much to her chagrin, Aya declined.  

"Thank you for the offer, Mami-san…demo, I have an early appointment."

Mami would have protested further but Rei spoke from his leaning position on the wall, "I'll bring her home." This came as a surprise, but Mami nodded. It was a better idea. But it was common knowledge among the group that Rei and Aya used to be an item. She didn't know the details, except that it hadn't worked out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

Aya seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Are you sure, Otohata-san?" She sounded doubtful.

"Positive." He wasn't.

 "Then it's settled. Take care, you two." Mami was relieved when Rei had confirmed his statement, but she had noticed that Aya had gone a shade paler. Well, that girl had always been too timid for her own good. 

Rei stood up to leave, followed by a reluctant Aya. Yuuya met them at the door. He too, was shocked. "Didn't you want to talk to me about something, Rei?" The other man shook his head.

"It can wait."

~~~

He had come the earliest, and had been the last to leave. Yet, he hadn't been able to speak to Yuuya. In private. Not in front of Mami and the others. They would pry, he was sure. They often did. Rei hated it when they pried. 

So what if he was fired? He never liked working there anyway. He'd join another firm. He had enough credentials to back him up. On the bright side, now he could guest deejay at the club a friend of his owned. The man had been begging him for days. He could pay his bills without having to go to a courtroom. 

He missed the music. Without it, he would have become a working stiff. He often listened to it when he was thinking about angles to a case or whatnot. It helped. But it had been two weeks since had last sought its comfort. After **that** incident, he had been a bit off. His co-workers had commented that he had been distracted. They were right.

Kunio, his client, had been in the hospital and Rei, being his appointed lawyer, had visited. There was nothing new to it. He hadn't expected her to be there. 

Hoshino Aya had been standing in front of him in the midst of the garden, which was supposedly the recreational area. She seemed flushed and her hair was slightly disheveled, but there was no mistaking her. Rei had been shocked and faintly angry at seeing her. She resembled an angel, sans the wings and halo. He greeted her formally, almost mechanically. She had replied with something similar. However, when he had gotten his thoughts set, she had left. 

Now, she was sitting a mere inches from him willingly. He could almost smell her perfume. That wasn't good. He had sworn off her years ago. He would only get hurt again. 

Their relationship may have been rocky, but Aya had stuck to him through everything. He had been stupid to think she would stay with him forever. He had taken her for granted. A week before she reached nineteen, she had broken up with him. Her reasons were petty when he had heard them, but to her they were important. He let her go, thinking he would have been better off without her. He was wrong. And for the first time in his life, Rei felt lost.

"Otohata-san, you missed my street." Her voice jolted him from his thoughts. She was frowning, and the creases marred her beautiful features. He looked away and concentrated on making a u-turn. She was such a distraction.

Aya asked him to stop in front of an apartment building. He had surmised earlier that she'd still be living with her parents. Oh well. Things had changed. He unlocked the doors of his Vios, and she alighted. But not before she thanked him and gave that smile she used to reserve for him.

At least some things stayed the same.

_Tbc_

Na says: Boring chapter. Mostly explanations. Sigh. There'll be more action in the next chapter, I hope. To everyone who was confused with the first chapter, I hope this one answered most of your questions. 

Na explains: Their ages are twenty six; Miyu has four children, one six, and three two-year olds. I have watched the past episodes, and I know Aya and Rei are improving but the next episode's going to be somewhat of a shock. Okay, no more spoilers. 


	3. Getting lonely

Na disclaims: Super Gals does not belong to me. If it did, why would I be making this fanfic? It could have been a tv series already!

**Chapter 3:  Getting lonely**

The month passed, uneventful. Winter was easily dissipating, and turning into spring. It was now February. 

Aya was running late, and her conscience did wonders in reminding her. Despite turning in early, she had slept in. It was all because of that stupid dream. It was the reason she hadn't heard her alarm clock ringing or the incessant knocking that was her ride. 

Contrary to what she thought of the dream, it had not been horrible in any way. It had actually been pleasant enough to see it through the end. It wasn't every day you dreamed you were getting married, and to the man of her dreams to boot, whoever he was. He kept changing personas. But that was what it was, a dream. And Aya woke up to the reality that it was ten o'clock in the morning and she had an appointment at 10:30.

There was barely time to drop by the coffee shop and get her morning energizer. Her patients could wait a little longer. She needed caffeine in her system. 

"The usual," Aya ordered, panting, as the attendant recognized her. Of all days, why did the elevator have to fail her today? The flights of steps she had run down had been good exercise, but she reserved exercise for weekends. And for good reason too. 

The girl at the counter smiled sympathetically as she handed the plastic cup to Aya. The wondrous smell of cocoa and an unknown substance wafted through Aya's senses, and she paid the employee hastily. In her haste, she failed to notice the person behind her, and ended up on the floor, the contents of her cup spilling all over the immediate vicinity. This was not her day.

"Gomen nasai. Honto ni gomen nasai," She apologized profusely, in spite of her growing irritation. Why me???? 

Her victim turned out to be a man in his mid-twenties, around her age. He looked familiar. She couldn't place him, but she knew she had seen him somewhere. Her eyes traveled down to his shirt where there was a telltale brown stain. Aya stared at it, horrified.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to–let me wipe it off." A bunch of napkins were handed to her by the girl at the counter. Aya proceeded to dab at the offending spot. She was thoroughly embarrassed, and her cheeks were as red as a tomato. 

"Don't worry about it."

It took a second for Aya's brain to process that. When it did, she blinked, and eyed him curiously. "What?"

"I said, don't worry about it. My coat will cover it anyway." The man shrugged, and gave her an amused smile. "I don't know about your coffee though." Aya dismissed it with a shake of her dark head.

"I'll just buy another one," Her hands instantly went to her purse, and produced a one hundred bill. But he was quicker. 

"I'll have two of her usual," He said to the employee, and to Aya, "It's on me." She just nodded dumbly, not quite grasping the circumstances. The next minute, the same heavenly smell of caffeine registered in her brain. 

"A-Arigato." Apparently, her manners were still intact. The auburn-haired man smiled again. Aya tried to smile too, to show her gratitude. However, the sudden realization that she was going to be late made her frown instead. Now, how was she going to get out of this situation without being rude?

"Um…I have to go." Began Aya, as she inched away towards the door. To her surprise, he grabbed her free hand to stop her, and offered her a ride. How the hell did he know she didn't have a car? She became suspicious and declined. 

He tried to explain in that smooth voice of his. "I'm Hatake Souji…you work in Tokyo General Hospital, right? I've seen you a couple of times. I'm a general practitioner there." Ah, so that's where she had seen him.

"Yes. Hoshino Aya. Nice to meet you," Aya forced herself to offer her hand in a cordial handshake. He shook it, and she was happy to note that he had calloused hands. Calloused hands denoted that he was hardworking. That was good.

"So how about that ride?" He was quick to move on to the business at hand. She accepted, after deeming him trustworthy. Besides, she was running behind schedule. Losers can't be picky, right?

…

On crisp mornings like these, Rei chose to stay at home and flip through channels. He carried a cold personality, but that didn't mean he liked the chilly weather. The heater was on, but it did little to keep him warm. He was freezing, and maybe coming down with something. He coughed, and was followed momentarily by a sneeze. Okay, scratch that. He was coming down with several things. He turned his attention back to the plasma screen television set.

'Animal Planet. How informative,' He thought absentmindedly. The show was doing a documentary on mice. A mental image of a certain ebony-haired girl flitted through his head. This was not the most opportune time to be thinking about her. It was only two days ago that he had cleared his mind of her. He changed the channel.

The next station was screening Inu-yasha. The white-haired person with dog ears, whom Rei presumed as Inu-yasha was swinging an enormous sword around. As he stared at the display, Rei's thoughts immediately drifted to the dinner at Yuuya's house. 

The whole affair had gone rather well. Better than he had expected actually. He had been taken aback when Mami told him Hoshino Aya was coming. More so when she appeared again. But his friends never expected him to speak much, so it probably hadn't been evident. 

His mobile phone was ringing.  The LCD was flashing an unregistered number, and Rei picked it up, annoyed. The peace he had been experiencing had shattered. "Hello?" 

There was no answer. The person on the other line was talking to someone else. Most likely the call was an accident. As he motioned to push the cancel button on his phone, he recognized the caller's voice. 

How did she have his number? 

And more importantly, to whom was she talking to?

…

She had been meaning to call him, and today seemed to be the only time she had. Her life had suddenly lost track when she had met him again, and she wanted it sorted out. Now. She wasn't a teenager anymore to let circumstances pave the way.

Mustering some courage, Aya entered the numbers she had memorized over the week. It was ringing, and she heard his deep voice over the static. 

"Hello?" The simple greeting made her rethink her decision. Aya's timidity had lessened, but inwardly, it still had a major influence in her life. Luckily, her secretary came to the rescue and interrupted.

"Sensei? There's someone here to see you."

Aya put the cellular phone down, but she didn't terminate the call just yet. "Who is it?" She was thankful for the intrusion because it stalled the inevitable. There was no avoiding Rei when he was distracting her.

An auburn head popped out from behind the door that led to the waiting room. "It's me, Hatake Souji? We met earlier." The brown-eyed woman nodded, her attention not entirely on her visitor. She tried to smile amicably from her seat, while her thumbs twiddled. Stupid nervous habit. 

"Ah, Hatake-kun. Come in. What can I do for you?" The man returned her smile with one of his own, and entered the room. He closed the door silently behind him. 

"I was wondering, Hoshino-san….if you'd like to take a break with me? You've been here for hours." Well, he certainly was forward. But thoughtful. Aya liked that about guys. Rei had been an exception though. He had been special.

Clearing her throat, as well as her mind of unwelcome thoughts, she said, "That would be nice. I'll just get my things." This wasn't the first time a guy asked her out, but still, the gesture was appreciated. Aya had dated a few men after Rei, but none of them had lasted. She was just too wrapped up with her work to have time for these things. Hopefully, Hatake-kun would understand. He was, after all, a doctor himself. 

Her gaze shifted towards the discarded phone on her desk. The screen had reverted back to the screensaver. The call had been ended. Oh well, there were other opportunities.

…

February 13. The trivial day before Valentines. A few years back, Aya would have been picking out the best Valentines gift for a special someone. This year was different. 

It was bleak outside; rain clouds were on the horizon, and Aya had barely gotten into the coffee shop when it started to pour. Hard. Not that she had anything better to do today. It was Saturday and she had weekends off. 

Weekend mornings consisted of jogging around a nearby park for an hour. Then it was off to the coffee shop and down to the supermarket. Sometimes, she slept in, but that was a rare occasion. She hardly slept peacefully these days. The daily coffee kept her awake anyway. 

Aya ordered a cappuccino this time for she planned to spend the whole night awake, and set off to seat herself. The table where she had met Yuuya for a little chitchat was empty, and she headed in that direction. It had a good view of the outside. 

The world beyond the glass pane of the shop was wet. Drops of liquid fell from the sky, innumerable as the stars. Aya loved the rain. It wasn't cold and biting as snow. It was fresh and sort of cleansing.  

The door chimes signaled the entry of another customer. To her astonishment, Otohata Rei stood there, a bit soaked, but nonetheless all right. He seemed to find her presence in the place shocking for a second, before his face returned to that nonchalant mask she had grown fond of. Aya suppressed the smile that was coming. 

Opportunity came in many sorts. 

"Otohata-san! Would you like to join me?" She patted the seat across from her encouragingly, ignoring the glares she was receiving from the female populace. Rei still had a lot of admirers after all these years. It came as a surprise that he didn't seem to be dating anyone. Maybe she could ask him about it. Or maybe not. 

Rei acknowledged her with a slight head tilt, and in all the years Aya had known him, that had meant 'okay'. She had been able to read him easily after they started going out. Every little gesture of his, she understood. 

He dropped by the counter first, and went to her table carrying a cup of whatever he bought. When he neared her, she raised an eyebrow. 

"Decaf? You don't like caffeine? Why didn't you tell me?" Aya pouted cutely. 

"…you never asked."

…

"…you never asked." replied Rei, as he took his seat diagonally from Aya, sneaking glances at her face. He had been trying to gauge her reaction ever since he entered through those glass doors. She giggled.

"What?" He disliked it when she suddenly laughed out of the blue. 

Aya stopped giggling, and settled herself with a cheery smile. "Let's stop acting like we're on hostile ground, Otohata-kun." The –san had been replaced. That always implied something.  She had little gestures that he understood too. But he chose not to dwell on it. 

Instead, he turned his head and observed the rain.

 "Hn." Her eyes were watching him, and he purposely avoided them lest he wanted to drown in them. As if the rain outside wasn't bad enough. He had merely wanted to stay somewhere until it stopped, and he had to meet her. Not that he wasn't planning to. It was just really bad timing. 

"Friends then?" Her voice made him tilt his head in her direction. Aya held an outstretched hand, like in a compromise. Rei stared at it like a death sentence. He didn't know why but the whole thing sounded absurd to his ears. Friends? He didn't think he could ever see her in that light anymore. But something compelled him to take the offered appendage, and he even shook it for good measure. 

"Friends."

She smiled, and for a moment, Rei was glad he had agreed to name their relationship strictly platonic. Falling in love destroyed too many relationships, no matter how strong. 

They talked idly for a while, though most of the talking had been done on Aya's part.  She kept asking him questions like how was he doing and about other minor things she might have missed in the past six years. Occasionally, he put in a question of his own.

"So, what are you doing this Valentines?" Aya asked all of a sudden, pensive. He made a noncommittal sound that was like a laugh. She looked at him oddly. He stared back, before answering with a shrug.

"I don't do Valentines, Hoshino-san." Did she have to bring this up? He didn't blame her for being curious, but it still bothered him to talk about it. 

"Really? But you used to before–" She broke off her sentence. She seemed to have realized she was treading on thin ice. He applauded her silently for being so sensitive, but quickly took it back when she pressed further with another question that wasn't entirely unrelated.

"But don't you get lonely?"

He didn't answer, and an uncomfortable silence elapsed. 

"I'm sorry." Aya apologized, stood up, and gathered her things. The rain had stopped, and she hurried out of the shop, not looking back. 

…

Later that night, armed with a container filled with strawberry ice cream, a spoon and her softest pillow, Aya plopped in front of her medium-sized television set. She popped a random dvd into the player beside it, and the screen flashed to life. 

"Nothing beats eating your favorite ice cream and watching a good movie." Aya said, quite satisfied with herself. It was her special recipe for temporary happiness. Hopefully, it would take her mind off this morning's events. She licked the cream on her spoon clean and looked for the remote on the beige couch and pressed play. 

The movie she had picked was a romantic comedy. She liked this genre best, though she couldn't help but feel envious of the happily ever after stories. Happily ever after didn't happen in reality. 

She continued to watch through the whole show, and was on her second movie when the doorbell rang unceremoniously. Aya glanced at the floral clock that hung on the wall and muttered something under her breath about the late hour, and stood up from her comfortable position. Whoever was ruining her marathon better have a good excuse. 

Not bothering with the peephole, Aya unlocked the door that led to the outside corridor and was bewildered to find the last person she wanted to see.

"O-Otohata-kun! What are you doing here at this time? It's one in the morning."  Aya tried to cover her surprise with a frown and waited patiently for an explanation. Here he was, standing  in front of her apartment looking sort of lost. She had never seen him like this. His eyes were downcast.  That worried her greatly.

"Otohata-kun, is something wrong?" She watched him shift uncomfortably. 

"I got lonely." It was almost a whisper, but Aya heard it clearly. Her face softened, and she wrapped him in a hug. It touched her to know that such a simple question of hers had driven him to show up an hour past midnight on her doorstep. 

 "Happy Valentines to you too, Rei."

She didn't miss the smile on his lips.

_Tbc_

Na says: It's not Valentines but I got inspired! Hehe. Review! We have to believe in those two. 


	4. Making amends

Author's Notes: I'm back! I was touched by those reviews so much. Took longer for this chapter to form though. I made an earlier one and scrapped it because it was pointless. Hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I disclaim Super Gals and its characters but I do own Hatake Souji (I was watching Naruto when I named him ;), Reki-chan and Siggy-kun.

**Chapter 4: Making Amends**

There was nothing wrong with waking up. There was nothing wrong with waking up on a couch. There was something wrong with waking up on a couch snuggled next to your ex-girlfriend whom you just agreed to have a friendly relationship with.

They were entangled, her head rested on his shoulder, his arms round her thin waist in a loose embrace. If someone entered and saw them in a position such as this…well…. it would be awkward, not to mention slightly scandalous. At least they were wearing clothes.

Rei let these thoughts slip his mind for the moment. The important thing was they were both comfortable and with that he was content. Those people who thought otherwise could just go to hell. His conscience should learn to keep its mouth shut once in a while too. Besides, the two of them were adults already. He glanced at the slumbering **woman **beside him.

Aya was sleeping peacefully; unaware of the scrutiny her couchmate was subjecting her to. If she knew how intense his gaze was, she would have blushed.

Locks of hair spilled all over the both of them, blue-black in the reflecting sunlight. Rei did not stop the urge to push some of the offending strands off her pale face. When he did, he instantly regretted coming into contact with her skin. It was soft to touch, and he brought his hand down to caress it lightly. This elicited a soft sigh from Aya, causing Rei to draw his hand quickly. He did not want her to know that he was watching her sleep.

His eyes wandered to her full lips unconsciously, and he looked away hastily, a slight blush on his cheeks. Contrary to popular belief, he was human, and he was capable of reddening, though in less quantities. But the fact that he was blushing now confused him. There had been many women who had tired to push themselves on him, but none had the effect Aya had on him.

'Maybe it's because you have feelings for her?' He shook his head at the silly notion, but inwardly agreed with it. There was no use denying that he still liked her. The problem was with him and his obvious insensitivity.

But not only that, what about her? Did she still feel the same? Her behavior last night screamed she cared for him enough to let him in on her personal time. The concerned look she had said so. But it was not enough evidence to determine her stand on the issue. So he would have to wait when she was ready, just like she waited on him before. He hoped she would not take too long. Or had found someone else.

The conversation he had accidentally eavesdropped on was a constant reminder that she would not be single forever. He had to take this chance **NOW**.

Dialing a number he had never dreamed he would use for his own on his cellular, Rei removed himself from his secure position next to Aya.

…

_Can a single word cause this hurt to you?_

_Please teach me loneliness._

--Final Distance, Utada Hikaru

He was gone when she awoke. At the realization, tears welled up in her eyes, and she checked the counter for her emergency box of tissues. She was glad to find that they were there, and proceeded to wipe her eyes of the salty liquid that had started to come.

Why am I crying? She asked herself belatedly. She should have expected that he would leave once morning wormed its way into the apartment.

What had she been thinking? That maybe he actually needed her to comfort him? That would have been utterly silly of her. Maybe it was because he didn't say goodbye…or anything else for that matter.

These petty things were making her cry. She was being weak again when she swore she would be strong.

Otohata Rei didn't care that his sudden appearance into her life complicated matters. No matter how old she was he would always be one of her weaknesses. She hoped he knew that and wouldn't act so aloof all the time. She wanted to be his friend. She wouldn't ask for anything more. Not anymore.

Her attention was diverted when the apartment door jingled, signaling her that someone was outside. Aya turned to give the intruder a piece of her mind. She had every right to be irritated. After all, her sentimental time was being encroached on. Wiping the last of her tears away, she mustered the most snappish voice she could, and opened the door.

"WHAT?" It came out louder than expected and for that, Aya felt ashamed. She had not been brought up like this.

The teenaged boy looked scared for a moment, before he shoved a bouquet of white roses forward. Stuttering, he delivered his message.

"D-Delivery for H-Hoshino Aya-san."

Aya abandoned the annoyed façade, and simply looked curious. "From who?" Secretly, she hoped it came from Rei, no matter how frustrated she was with him. They say love is blind.

"Hatake Souji."

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious, but the delivery boy continued nonetheless.

"Please sign here." He pushed a clipboard towards her, all the while struggling with the flowers. A pen hung on a string that was tied to the board. Aya signed, and was promptly given her delivery. She thanked him and was about to close the door, when the boy stopped her.

"Wait! I haven't given you the other one yet." As he said this, he pulled out a single red rose from nowhere. Aya looked at him, dumbfounded.

"From someone who wishes to remain anonymous," He explained, and continued almost mechanically, "Sorry."

Despite the short, unromantic message and the terrible delivery, Aya found herself crying again. The boy looked alarmed. He looked around the corridor frantically.

"Don't cry miss! What's wrong?"

Her reply did not surprise him as much as the smile on her lips.

"There's nothing wrong with tears of joy, is there?"

…

Heels clicked noisily as they came into contact with the smooth floor. Every now and then, she would slip, and cling to the wall. The vermilion-haired woman swore and removed her high-heeled shoes, slung them disgustedly on her back, and started to run.

It had all gone so quickly; she had been out with her parents on a metropolitan police shindig when her mobile had rung, disrupting the punch line of her joke. She had excused herself from her audience at the refreshment table and hurried to have her call in peace. The caller was Miyu, and she had sounded very calm despite the labored breaths that were coming from her.

"Ran, can you come over and take care of the triplets?"

"Why? What about Reki-chan? Are you all right?" That eerie calmness in her sister-in-law and bestfriend's voice was not normal. Ran herself had only heard it once from Miyu when said girl was talking with Yamato while being rushed to the delivery room.

"I'm fine Ran. Reki-chan's in the car with me and Sayo. My water broke and Yamato's still not home. We're on our way to the hospital." Miyu was tranquil all over and Ran had felt the exact opposite. She was frantic.

"Miyu! Oh my—I'll be right over. Which hospital?" All the while Ran was speaking she was making her way slowly to her parent's table. Her shoes hurt her feet (she felt more comfortable in platform boots) and her dress wasn't much help either. It made walking almost impossible.

Her mother had noticed the creased look on her oldest daughter's face and the hurrying pace when Ran was near. "What's wrong?" She had to nudge her husband so that he too would attend.

"Miyu's water broke. Sayo's bringing her to Tokyo General."

"Really? Anata, we're going to have another grandchild." Ran mirrored her mother's smile while her father looked just as joyous. That had led to their early departure from the party; Ran went to Tokyo General, and her parents to take care of the triplets. There had been no time to change into proper clothes.

Sayo's blonde head was easy to spot in the waiting room. She had this impatient frown on her face and was drinking a soda. Reki sat beside her, swinging his short legs back and forth. One of his hands held a tetra pack of juice and the other hugged a big brown bear. When he saw Ran approaching, he grinned, revealing a missing tooth in the center.

"Ran!" He hurried over to her, the tetra pack forgotten, but the bear still firmly in his grasp. Ran beamed and swiftly enveloped the child in a hug. When she released him, he was smiling inanely.

"I'm going to have a brother! Look, I'm giving Siggy to him as a present." The stuffed toy looked quite harassed as Reki shoved it forward. Despite this, Ran was pleased. Reki was quite mature for his age, like Miyu was. However, he was still very young and it was a bit too early to be able to be sure.

"That's nice." She was also slightly puzzled as of why the child was in the hospital. It would have been smarter to leave him with the other children.

"He snuck in the car." By this time, Sayo had stood up and was beside the two. The edgy frown had been turned into a tired smile. Ran gave her a reassuring embrace.

"Too much excitement for you?" The older girl joked heartily, tilting her head to regard her nephew who had decided to wander over to the north part of the room. Sayo laughed and managed a semi-threatening 'Ran-oneechan'.

"You can't be a good detective if you get beat this early in the game," Ran was thoroughly amused, as she ruffled her sister's hair affectionately. Sadly, Sayo was her height, and the girl managed to tousle Ran's fixed hairdo.  When they finally stopped and acted their proper age, Sayo was first to voice her concern.

"I can't stay any longer, oneechan. I have class tomorrow. But I don't want to leave Reki-chan unattended or Miyu-san..." The frown had returned, and Ran laughed at her imouto's discomfort.

"Don't worry about it! I'll stay with Reki until Yamato gets here."

"But oniichan's in Okinawa on a case, he won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

'Stupid Yamato.' The thought never really occurred to her often, but when it did, Ran was convinced of it. Now she had to be the adult, which she did not enjoy as much as others did.

The first thing she had to do was to get Sayo out of her tense state. Placating Sayo had always been Ran's job and she was an alleged expert at it. Or she thought. This situation was proving tricky.

"All right. I'll stay until lunchtime tomorrow then drop Reki off somewhere he can be taken care off. I hope by then the operation will be finished."

"But he insists that he wants to see the baby before he goes home. He can be very stubborn." A glimpse at the platinum blonde kid across the room playing made Ran think twice as hard for a plausible plan. After much glimpsing and thinking, she stumbled upon a perfect arrangement.

'Well, it may be one-sided and it may distract her but it's only for a while…besides, she supposedly likes kids. Hopefully, she'll forgive me.'

"It'll be fine Sayo. I'll handle things here." And practically pushing Sayo towards the exit, Ran felt that the whole evening would go smoothly. There was no other place she would rather be anyway, except maybe somewhere she could get a change of clothes. If Reki decided to pull a Houdini on her, the blood red dress she had on would be the death of her, but I digress.

Reki watched the siblings oddly from his corner in the room.

"They're weird, ne Siggy-kun?" He asked his stuffed bear.

…

The next morning…

She was making her rounds, checking on the occasional patient or two. It was routinely, and she was feeling particularly bored. Sometimes she wished she had opted to wait and finished her medicinal course properly. A few more years in medical school would have made her feel better. Studying kept her focused on reality.

Aya reached the end of the corridor and entered the room to her left. She was back in home base.

The office was not really hers; she was more of a resident than a full-fledged pediatrician. It was a quaint room she shared with a senior physician. It had two divisions, the waiting room, where their secretary stayed, and the main office, which she alternated using with Aikawa Kaoru on office hours. Speaking of which, Kaoru would be leaving in a while. It would be Aya's turn to use the desk and the facilities.

"Sensei, someone's been here to see you." Aya thanked Takako first before she queried on the supposed patient. 'Been' meant the person had gone, didn't it?

The woman behind the desk looked quite perturbed because she was twiddling her thumbs. Aya was glad that she was not the only one to be cursed with that nervous habit.

"She said that she wasn't a patient."

"Oh. Then who was it?" It was something of note that Aya used to be blessed with absolute patience. Used to. Now she only retained half of said virtue.

"She was in a police uniform."

"And?" The police uniform didn't seem the cause of Takako's fretfulness. The woman probably had seen many of the sort.

"She said her name was Kotobuki Ran."

Ran…that made sense. What did she want with me? Nothing illegal, I hope.

"Oh. Anything else?"

"She left this little boy with me."

"What?" Throughout the whole conversation, Aya had not noticed the glistening blonde head sticking out from beside Takako. O-oh.

**Time to make amends to her friends.**

_Tbc_

Author's Notes: Sort of a change in direction? Gomen ne, I couldn't bring myself to continue writing too much on Aya and Rei's central musings on each other. It'll turn very depressing. And I don't do sap well either. Rei'll have more appearances in chapter 5, promise.

Becoming a doctor (according to my mom) takes more than eight years of studying but I cut some years out. Okay, a lot of years. Lol…I can twist it any way I want. Sides, twenty-six is old enough. I was hoping for twenty-two or so but them in college and Miyu pregnant did not mix well.

You know the drill. Review.


	5. Going somewhere

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: Going Somewhere**

"Where are we going?" The question seemed so simple, yet it bewildered her immensely.

**Where were they going? **In truth, she wasn't so sure herself. A minute ago she was sitting in her office, checking records and tending to important calls. The next, she was telling Takako to cancel all her appointments and practically dragging Reki out of the room.

She would be lying if she said that the kid's presence in her office did not bother her. It did, especially since she had expected Reki to behave horribly. He didn't. When she had told him to he could look around while waiting for her to finish her tasks, he had sat down on a chair and played with his bear. That concerned her. Most children usually jumped at the chance to explore.

However, his actions reminded her of herself as a child. Her parents had always been busy, and she had behaved for their sake. Most likely that wasn't the case with the boy's parents, but perhaps it was because he was the eldest? Yes, possibly. But for some inane reason, she couldn't bear to see him like that. It made her think of her loneliness. Hence, she had decided to take him out so that he may at least enjoy his childhood. But back to the situation at hand.

Her charge was looking at her, face innocent yet obviously waiting for an answer. She sighed and replied honestly, "I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, Aya-basan." She winced at the honorific. It made her feel old. Especially since it had been the first time she had been called such. Despite that, she managed an encouraging smile.

"What do you want to do, Reki-kun?"

"I'm hungry."

"Hungry? Uh…what do you want to eat? Come, there's a cafeteria downstairs. " Finally she was going somewhere. Having no direction scared her almost as much as rejection.

…

Meanwhile, in a building somewhere in the bustling city, Otohata Rei followed his superior reluctantly. A question had been bugging him ever since they hired him on the spot.

"You know I don't have the experience, why accept me into the firm?" He rarely spoke, and when he did, it was direct to the point. No flowery words, no needless chatter…just plain straight.

"We need fresh mea--I mean fresh faces around here," The words made Rei dubious, and he contemplated on leaving, but in the end, his need for a steady salary won out. His irregular pay at the disco was not enough to sustain himself and his pursuits on Aya.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

The woman, whose name he could not remember for the life of him, smiled almost menacingly.

"You'll be training under me. Now come on, there's a hearing and I want you to take notes."

Ugh. Maybe leaving had been a better option. But at least he was going somewhere. Now, if he could say the same with his relationship with Aya things would be splendid.

But he had yet to see her again.

…

There was sweat and blood, but it seemed to be all in the past now. The mother sighed heavily as she relaxed, her eyes closed in tired but peaceful way. It had been a tough night.

"Kotobuki-san?"

Her eyes flickered open, and she noticed that the man was holding a bundle. **Her** bundle of joy. With the last amount of strength she could muster, she reached for it and cradled the infant in her arms.

It was a girl. Miyu smiled at the future that lay ahead of her daughter and promptly fell asleep.

…

They looked adorable, walking hand in hand, albeit the difference in pacing was rather of large proportions. The hospital staff greeted them cheerfully when they came across them, especially the child, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the extra attention.

"Where next?" It seemed like a role reversal to Aya, but she didn't mind being the one dragged.

"I want to see mama!" He was pretty adamant when he had something in his head; She had barely managed to persuade him to visit the gardens instead of another helping of ice cream, which eventually led to her promising of treats AFTER dinner. But we're straying from the topic.

"Really? Well then…" She knew this time she could relent, seeing as Miyu's operation had been finished an hour ago (she had asked to be notified immediately). A room would have been prepared and by simply asking, she could find it easy.

The receptionist at the desk seemed ready enough to answer to Aya's request. "She's in room 204." If her memory served her well, that room was up the stairs, left at the nurses' station and the second to her right. For some bizarre reason, Aya had taken to memorizing all the nooks and crannies of this place.

It was not a regular white hospital room. None of the hospital rooms were painted white. That had been one of Aya's preferences when she had chosen to work there. There was something to whitewashed rooms that made people feel eerie or uncomfortable.  Unfortunately, she had been one of them, and had trouble going to hospitals as a kid.

Wallpapered with a patterned red and white rose design, the said room was void of life forms, save for Miyu, who was fast asleep on the bed. The place was enveloped with a serenity that seemed to be unperturbed by Reki's sudden outburst.

"Mama!" He let go of Aya's hand, and rushed to his mother's bedside. The woman on the bed cracked one eye open and groggily semi-hugged her son with her arm.

"Hi, baby. What have you been up to?" Her voice was soft and soothing, but it was obvious that she was still weary.

Aya reflected on her hasty decision to bring the child, bearing in mind that Miyu was still worn-out, but erased these thoughts of uncertainty when she saw how happy both were. Deciding the two needed to be alone, she left the room, trying to make her exit as soundless as possible.

Outside, she leaned on the wall, sighing contentedly. Today had been a new experience for her—she was an only child and had not felt the joys of taking care of children. Her relatives were few and far in between so she had been alone for the better part of her childhood. Because of this, she had been quite taken with the idea of becoming a pediatrician for it involved exposure to the young.

It made Aya wonder, watching the two occupants of the room she had just left, if she would ever get to know the joys of motherhood and the painstaking hours of childbirth. Somehow, she held on to the possibility that she might (she was only 26 after all) but there was her other 'half' to consider. Pssht. No such luck there.

While she was on that area, it was not difficult for her to remember her current situation.

She was drawing a blank on where Rei stood in her life as of today, and where she stood in his. They were both adults, both in control of their own lives. Actually, she had to admit, that if he had not been her shoulder to cry on that fateful night ten years ago, she would not have taken a liking to him. She used to be such a naïve little girl.

Truth be told, she was pretty confident that Rei was going through the same phase, if not already resolved. He had been the one who had sent that red rose, right? That had to mean something. Of course, her reaction had been a bit too melodramatic; she still blamed it on too much ice cream.

Speaking of which, there were still some left in the inner recesses of her freezer. Maybe another movie would polish that off. But there were some things ice cream and movies could not remedy. And for that there was the mobile phone.

 "Rei, hi. It's me."

…

For some reason he could not fathom, Rei had survived through that boring session at court. Maybe it had been the new song he had thought been composing in his head. Or was it the comforting thought of Battle Realms? He was supposed to be mature now, but sometimes he had to do something to keep his sanity. The paycheck was a reassurance too.

Driving at a slow speed of 40 kph (he tended to do 120 on the highway once in a while), Rei sat in the driver's seat of his dark automobile, enjoying the sounds of Laruku seeping through his stereo. He had toned the volume down a bit for he was expecting a call from Yuuya—he had missed the last two because his supervisor required him to listen to every single word and hang on it like his life depended on it.

Rei wasn't on his way home. Though the ideas of songs and computer games were all well and good, there were times when they weren't enough. This was one of those times. Of course, he always acknowledged last week's night to be one of those times too.

He reached the hospital in record time despite the traffic Tokyo was notorious for. It was raining, again, but he was ready with an umbrella when he crossed the parking lot to the main building. The receptionist was just as compliant as she was with Aya—Hoshino-sensei's office was at the third floor of the annex building. He thanked her and made his way towards the said room.

It did not come as a surprise when his phone started ringing, most likely Yuuya asking to meet somewhere to talk—the pressures of fatherhood were looming on him slowly but surely.

"Moshi moshi."

"Rei, hi. It's me." He hadn't expected her to be the caller. Sometimes he would suddenly forget that she was actually back in the Orient. Her departure had been a major reality check for him after all.

His mind was silently contemplating what to say without letting on that he was glad that she was calling.

"What's up?"

"I-I was just wondering how you were doing." He could almost imagine the blush that she was carrying. Now, if he could find that wretched office of hers before the call was terminated his non-existent love life (in his opinion anyway) would stop ceasing to exist. Mobile conversations lost to real life encounters in his book.

"I'm fine." There was a sign saying 'annex' pointing to the left so he followed it. Ah, there it was. In a few minutes he would be graced by her surprised face. A small inscription labeled this office hers. However, a failed attempt at twisting the knob made it clear that it was locked. Damn.

"Is something wrong, Rei?"

"…"

"Uh, Rei?" She needed reassurance that the line wasn't dead, and he needed reassurance that she was somewhere in the building. Hopefully, him speaking would fix that.

"…where are you now?"

The way she spoke gave the impression that she was biting her lip. He hated it when she did that. "I'm still in the hospital. Miyu gave birth a few hours ago…" She let the information sink before she continued.

"I'm taking care of Reki-kun for her so…"

"…where can I meet you?"

"I'm heading for the nursery…that's on the second floor of the main building."

"I'll see you there."

"See you, Rei."

…

There were rows and rows of them, wrapped in pristine white cloth, eyes either squinting or closed in sweet slumber. Reki was absolutely thrilled to be there, she could tell.

"Ne, ne, Aya-basan! Which of these babies is my sister?"

In some way, Aya had gotten herself stuck babysitting Reki again. She didn't mind. She understood the situation. Yamato was on his way, according to Ran's voice message on her phone.

"She's the one over there," Aya led the child to the window and tried to carry him to get a better view of the infants. After a few moments, her hands wavered and she struggled to find a more comfortable hold on him.

"May I?" Suddenly, strong arms took Reki from her. Aya smiled in recognition.

"Arigato, Rei." She received a curt nod from the man and a toothy smile from her charge. Content with just watching the two, she sat herself on a bench across the window.

Rei seemed to handle the young boy expertly, seemingly unfaltering as he placed the kid on his shoulders. The Kotobuki waved to her from his high position and looked smug. Aya laughed and waved back.

"Be careful, Rei. Don't drop him." Rei gave her a deadpanned look that said 'as if I would be dumb enough to do that'. She blinked.

'Did that just happen?' But when she looked again, Rei's face was passive, as per usual.

When Reki demanded to be put down, he wandered over to the other side of the hall. Aya let him, her eyes following his small figure in a parental sort of way. Rei approached her, but didn't sit down.

"…so this is what you do in your spare time?" She was startled by his question, but shook it off.

"Yes, Otohata Rei, I baby-sit children during my free time." His reaction was a 'hmm' and she wondered if he knew she was joking. Probably not.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, her attention turned to more important topics. He nodded, shifting his weight on his other leg, uncertain.

"I…wanted to ask you something," He was serious from the tone of his voice. Ooh.

Aya looked away, and replied, trying to still her quivering voice, "w-what is it?" Her heart was thumping rapidly.

Stupid Aya. Get a hold of yourself. It's going to be okay…just don't look into his eyes and you'll be fine.

"What do you think is the color of my eyes?" She gulped. At least it hadn't been 'are you in love with me?' But she knew for some reason, she could've handled that query better.

She still wasn't facing him. "I-I don't know." Of course, that wasn't the truth. She had always been fascinated with his eyes and had stared at those orbs too long not to have speculations.

"…are you sure?" He pressed.

Tilting her head so she could see him, but not really SEE him, Aya felt herself drawn to his gray-blue eyes. Ugh. So much for self-restraint.

When she was sixteen, she had wondered what the exact hue of his eyes was. In the light, it was a faded blue, but most of the time it was a mixture of pewter and cobalt. She remembered thinking that was odd, but she couldn't help but drown in those pools.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

His face was inches from hers when she finally shut those wondrous eyes out and their lips met.

**And finally they were going somewhere.**

_Tbc_

Author's Notes: This had to be the most difficult of all the chapters to write. Haha.  Honestly, I have no concrete plans for this fic…sort of whatever pops up. My muse is Utada Hikaru and her music, so as long as I listen to her, I'll have inspiration. Now, if only my cd player would work… (bangs on it).

anna-darkfate9: I know what you mean. It's been a while since the episodes involved those two. Gah. Waiting for episode 50…tick tock tick tock.

hentaigigi: I don't know a lot of pinoy authors…most of them are part of the AyaxRei yahoo group I belong to. However, there are others who write for Card Captor Sakura, GTO and the like.

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	6. Yakusoku wa Iranai

Summary for this chappie: It's been two years after Aya and Rei have gotten together again. That makes them…27 or 28 now. They're in love, obviously, Rei's less cold and more caring. Aya's less stressed out and more complacent. Everything's dandy since the last installment, but Aya still has doubts. Find out why! Foreshadowed in chapter 3.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 or other previous chapters.

_(kisetsu kawaru no kaze_

_michi o hashiru  zutto)****_

_The season-changing winds_

_running along the streets forever_

The coffee shop was bustling at this hour, but that was the state in which she liked it best. It was raining again, which might account for the increase in customers, but the weather had little to do with the reason why she sat there, in the same spot exactly two years ago, ordering the latte which would still not keep her up until dawn. This time, however, she was the one being made to wait.

The proverbial chimes announced the arrival of her companion, and she stood up to ensnare the entering man in a cordial hug, beaming as she did so. He squeezed her back and seated himself across from her.

"I'm sorry for the delay," He apologized; slightly abashed that he had made her wait. She was shaking her head, making her dark hair move with it.

"It's okay, Yuuya-kun. I don't mind." Her patience seemed eternal these past months according to people who knew her. Those who she had known longer shrugged it off saying, "Aya's back for good." They couldn't be more right.

Yuuya then took of his coat, laid it behind his seat, and propped his elbows on the table, proper mannerisms forgotten at the moment. He had been wondering why she had called him at such short notice.

"So what was so important it couldn't wait until your wedding?"

**Epilogue: No need for promises (Yakusoku wa Iranai)**

_(ne  koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka__owari ga kuru no?__ne  aozora yori mo sunda__tokimeki sutete shimau no?)__Say, even if they're in love,__could the end someday come for them, too?__Say, could a feeling that's even_

_clearer than the blue sky end up being abandoned?_

Aya was biting her lip, another one of her bad habits. It was a sure sign that she was nervous, and the fact that Rei hated it didn't make matters easier. But she couldn't help it. She was getting married tomorrow morning–another reason for her latte…Ran had decreed that lattés were the only caffeine Aya could take before her wedding because anything stronger would render Aya into a walking zombie. As if.

"Is everything all right?" He had noticed her slight discomfort, but preferred not to push her if she said otherwise.

She tried to worm a smile into her face to vanish that concerned look on his. "Yes. Just pre-wedding jitters."

"Aa. I understand." Yes, most likely he did. According to Rei, he almost had to drag Yuuya to the hotel where the wedding would occur on the man's special day.

There was a brief silence, in which Yuuya used to approach the counter and order. When he returned, he carried two containers in each hand, one black and the other covered and unlabeled. She presumed that the unknown one was for someone else, but was mildly surprised when he thrust it to her.

"Drink it. Helps the nerves." At times when his voice was commanding, Aya knew it was best to comply and ask questions later. She took out the straw that was already lodged in her latte, seeing as though this one had none, and sipped.

Pure H20 greeted her, and she almost choked on the sudden rush of liquid. She had been expecting something heavy with caffeine. Apparently, Yuuya knew all about Ran's laws.

As if reading her mind, he spoke, "Ran made me drink it too. It helped…too bad it didn't last all afternoon."

"So I've been told." Dabbing a table napkin to her lips, she wiped the remains of the water and tried to gain composure. After a moment of silence, she whispered, "thanks."

He smiled back, and tried to continue their earlier discussion. "What I was saying earlier…is there a reason for your spur-of-the-moment call or was it just the tension?"

"No…I…I wanted to know something…" She didn't know how to say it, but Yuuya was Rei's bestfriend, he should have an idea how her fiancé's mind worked.

He kept his mouth shut, but his eyes prodded her to keep going.

"Uh…I know it's silly but…what does Rei think of promises?" There, she had said it. Whatever possessed her to go out of her way for a simplistic question was still unknown.

"Promises, Aya-san? What of them?" He was baffled of what she was asking. However, now that he thought of it, Mami had asked a similar question back when they were dating. Of course, it had been phrased rather differently, but the idea was there.

"What's wrong with people who can't commit? Are they scared or something?" He remembered answering vaguely, as if his mind was on better things. Now, he was regretting that he hadn't paid attention.

"I mean," Aya paused, choosing her words carefully, "is he the type who'd jump off a bridge for me if he promised he would?" She was talking gibberish, she was certain of it.

"Maybe I should ask him to promise that then? The bachelor's party is tonight…I could get him drunk and–"

"Yuuya-kun!"

"Sorry, wasn't thinking. Err…" Yuuya scratched his head, hoping to stall for time. Women and their psychological tests. He even tried to avert his eyes just so he could think about it clearly. Because he knew what was at stake here. He was Rei's closest friend and if he didn't know, who would? Brides were known to bolt at the altar for the most trivial of things, and this minor question could trigger Aya to do the same tomorrow. Rei would clam up into his shell completely after that much rejection.

Admitting defeat, he sighed, closed his eyes, and prayed that his answer would suffice.

"Otohata Rei…he wouldn't promise you anything he isn't capable of doing. He isn't loud...but when he speaks, it's well thought out. It comes from here." At this point, he had his hand on his heart, "so you better believe in him." Cause he believes in you, Yuuya almost added. He watched her reaction in anticipation and in dread.

She was speechless because his words calmed the irrational part of her brain. Somehow, that statement reaffirmed her belief that everything would turn out fine. Rei loved her. He was someone she could trust to be honest with her–he knew his limits and chose to do his best with what he had.

You'll only get hurt if you stay with me…

Rei had warned her about himself way back then, but she had clung to him still. He wasn't the type who'd jump of a building is he promised–he wasn't insane, and that was how she liked him.

"Arigato…Yuuya-kun. That meant a lot to me."

"It was the least I could do for my best bud's love of his life," He winked, and went back to nursing his coffee.

The time for seriousness had past, and it was back to idle banter. She liked conversing on light topics.

"…so how's Hana-chan?"

"Getting prettier each day."

"And Mami-san?"

"Just fine. She's taken to redesigning the whole house. The next time you visit it'll be pink."

…

_(ne aishitara daremo ga__konna kodoku ni naru no?__ne kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi_

_dakishimeteru no?)_

_Say, when they're in love,__does everyone get this lonely?__Say, do they embrace the pain_

_that's even deeper than the darkness?_

The wedding was to take place in a church, Western-style, notwithstanding the fact that neither bride nor groom were Christians. The bride's parents were averse about the whole plan, but they conceded after much convincing. All thanks to Ran, who was chief bridesmaid (she had been too in Miyu's). The groom's had no comments.

The church, a few ways from the city, was unimposing, and quite simple, just how the couple liked it. They were never one for extravagant things. The guest list was short, consisting only of immediate family, closest friends, and some co-workers. The whole affair was plain.

Earlier, however, when the bride had gotten back from the coffee shop, her mother had called, demanding that at least there be a fancy cake. Aya had smiled at okaasan's thoughtfulness but no, the three-tier cake would do, especially since Rei didn't have a sweet tooth. After that call, Aya had headed straight for her apartment, showered, and curled up in her comfy bed. Her mind was in a jumble, and she had to clear it before she could do anything that could be considered productive.

(Aya's thought sequence)****

He loves me. He's never told me so, but I see it in his actions, his words, and the way his eyes soften when he looks at me. I know, because he used to look at Ran like that. Used to. He's mine now.

Mine? Now I'm getting possessive. Regardless, I've changed. He's noticed, but he's never said anything. I think he's accepted the fact that I'm not as shy as before, and I've accepted that he'll never be one for sweet gestures. We're both changing, which makes me wonder if our love will last.

Obviously, I'm not very optimistic today. First with that promise question, and now changing? Maybe I should just call this off now. I'm not ready. Wait…am I really sure that I'm in love?

Yes, yes, I love him with all my heart. I always have. Breaking up with him that first time was difficult, because I really felt something for him, though it was dulled by too much studying. I had my priorities in a bunch. But now I don't so I can't make it an excuse.

Back then I needed to get away, because my life was getting too complicated. I was too busy shaping my future, I forgot about the present. Rei…the gang. Now that everything's back on track, I'm feeling like something should go wrong. Ran always said I was a worrywart and a pessimist. But do I really deserve a happy ending?

**I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again.**

(End of sequence)

…

Leaning back on his chair and staring at the last papers he needed to file, Rei felt that he needed a break. He had been rereading the same paragraph for the last ten minutes, not really comprehending what the words meant. It was weird, he had only read this last night and he remembered understanding what they claimed. But now…everything was just a blank.

His attention fell to the picture frame he had reached for unconsciously. It was of them, taken somewhere during the autumn of last year. At that time he had made a decision, one that was reflected now, and would continue to throughout his lifetime.

_FLASHBACK_

(Note: This is in Rei's POV, and is in a weird tense. I didn't feel like changing it into my usual style since that would ruin the mood.)

'She is special,' the thought comes, unbidden. It's only been a year and a half since he's started dating her again, and now, he has proposed. It wasn't easy--he had to come to terms with his feeling first. So he reminisced on the days when they were younger. When they were only sixteen.

He hadn't been in love with her then. Nope. He had been in love with her friend, the spunky Ran. Ran represented everything he went against. In spite of that, he still liked her more than the timid Aya. She went well in contrast with him.

But it was not meant to be. Ran found her soul mate in Kuroi Tatsukichi, a man as reckless and as silly as herself. Of course, Rei had no claims on her, much less than Yuuya, and he had let her go, immersing himself in his music. He had been too focused that he had not noticed that Hoshino Aya had developed feelings for him. He let them slide, dismissing it as a simple crush, but she proved to be more persistent than most admirers. If he had pondered on it longer, he would have known that she had seen past his looks. But he hadn't, and had gone about his life like her confessions and subtle hints of affection meant nothing. He hurt her, but he had warned her about that beforehand.

And through it all, she stayed. It surprised him that someone could be so dedicated and especially to him of all people.  He was a terrible person, one who deserved to be left alone. She never seemed to understand that. Her eyes always shone with undying devotion whenever he looked at them, and he almost imagined them whispering that they cared about him because he was himself.

But he didn't let himself be swayed. He led her along for the while, and as much as others thought he was doing it because he pitied her, he shut his ears to them. Because they weren't true. He DID lead her into thinking her cared, but it was because he didn't trust himself to know what could have happened if he had truly fallen for her. He was being a bastard, he was sure, but he was too unexposed to emotions that he had become numb.

He loathed Kasuki Katase. He despised him from the darkest and deepest part of the gaping hole where his heart should have been. Hatred seemed to be one of the few emotions that Rei found useful and worthwhile. And he knew why this emotion was at work, but chose not to acknowledge it. Yuuya had accurately termed it jealousy, but of course, Rei had not listened.

Aya had somehow, slowly but surely, reached him. Unconsciously, she managed to become a constant in his life. And for some reason her existence scared him. Seeing them together, and her tears...it was too much for him. He'd masked the bitterness in his voice with sarcasm and she had been convinced that he hadn't cared at all. But he had, that little part of him that he kept human. And it still did.

Those tears, as far as he was concerned, were his weakness. They made him do things he would have never agreed to. But today there were no signs of them. He was doing this because he wanted to, and not because he felt forced or he took pity on her.

He is in love with her now, there's no use denying it. He has been, ever since twelve years ago. When she left, his love for her grew stronger, for absence makes the heart grows fonder. And this time, he is blessed with a second chance with her. He's taking it, no strings attached. Whatever she will answer he will respect for he sees her as an equal. No matter how painful it will be, he knows he can take it. After all, it had happened before.

_(tatoe ashita nakushite mo__anata o ushinatte mo_

_dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai)_

_Even if I lost tomorrow,__and even if I lost you, too,__I want to shine,_

_smiling as best as I can._

She smiles, a rather cute sight with her dark hair filled with red maple leaves, and he knows everything will go right.

"Yes!"

END of FLASHBACK

(Okay, Rei's POV is over so it's back to the old way of writing.)

"What are you doing, Otohata?" His superior was doing her rounds again, and had stopped in front of his. "I know tomorrow's your wedding, but could you at least concentrate today? Do you need a break?"

He looked wistful for a moment, giving the photo a lingering look before answering, "No…not anymore."

…

When she was little, she had dreamed about her getting hitched and living happily ever after. Last year, she had had a dream about it too, only more realistic and her groom was faceless (remember that time she was running late?). And now this was it.

Walking down the aisle, dressed in a simple white spaghetti-strapped dress whose train was longer than she expected, Hoshino Aya smiled. Her father didn't notice; he was too wrapped up in the act of giving away his daughter to her groom.

She looked radiant, according to her friends who had helped her get ready. Of course, they had demanded she wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue before they had deemed her perfect. Aya had ended up wearing her mother's pearls that were given to her the day before to represent old and Mami's red lipstick for borrowed. Her dress was new, but for blue, there had been no ideas until the women had given up and Reki had tumbled in and mentioned that 'Aya-obaasan's hair is blue'. They went with the idea, and concentrated on making her blue-black hair shine.

At the end of the red carpet, a few feet away from the altar stood an equally anticipating Rei. The emotions on his face kept alternating, and Aya fought the urge to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. She hadn't seen him for two days, and the last had been a mere glimpse before Ran had whisked her to go shopping.

He grinned when he caught her looking, and she returned it. She was jittery, yes, but was too ecstatic to care. When she reached the front, her father handed her over, and she took Rei's hand in her gloved ones. The look on his face was serious, but she could tell that he was as nervous as she was.

**I'm not going to run away this time.**

The ceremony went smoothly enough, considering a lot of Rei's fan girls showed up to try and oppose the ceremony. Ran ended up rounding them up and taping their mouths shut--the perks of having a policewoman for a bridesmaid. When it had come to the exchanging of the vows, the priest had asked the couple the usual till death do us part, and they had replied with 'I do's'. Aya surprised herself by answering with so much conviction that the holy man had smiled.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." It had felt like forever before those words were uttered, but now that it was over, Aya realized that it was just beginning.

Rei turned to her, and they kissed passionately. At contact, Aya let herself get lost in the feel of his lips. She was not Hoshino Aya anymore. Otohata Aya was more like it. It was then followed by hooting, (from Ran and Tatsukichi) and polite clapping from the more mature adults. Even the fan girls had to 'aww' and sigh.

When they broke apart, Rei spoke first, in a voice that was not above a whisper. "I can't promise that I'll be perfect…will that be all right with you?" Aya blinked at his question, but the memory of Yuuya's answer resurfaced.

**He wouldn't promise you anything he isn't capable of doing. He isn't loud...but when he speaks, it's well thought out. It comes from here, so you better believe in him.**

_(kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru__kokoro de mitsumete iru__kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru_

_samui yoru mo)_

_I…I love you._

_I'm gazing at you with my heart._

_I…I believe in you,_

_even on the coldest night._

"Iie, I know you will," she shakes her head and turns to beam at him, "I don't need to hear you promise…because I believe in you. Yakusoku wa Iranai."

Yakusoku wa Iranai. Promises weren't necessary.

****

****

**_The end_**

Author's Notes: It's finished!!! (does a victory dance to Haruka Kanata) I made this chapter the last because:

School is here! I'll be buried in schoolwork again… I had no more ideas for any further mayhem…so my sister suggested I end it now since they did get together. It'll be boring once they're dating so I'll just leave that to your imagination. Hee. 

I did add the song (it's jumbled but yah), even though I told myself that the title had nothing to do with it. I don't own it, mind you.

Lastly, thanks so much to all those who took the time to read this little pointless fic of mine. I did my best to update it as soon as possible so you guys wouldn't have to wait so long. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
